


Wait, They're Married?!

by megsblackfire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward confrontations, Caring Teachers, Highschool AU, M/M, Sexy Teachers, painful periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsblackfire/pseuds/megsblackfire
Summary: Overwatch High school seems to have an unusually high number of really attractive teachers, but by far the most attractive are Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes. When Hana catches them making out in the teacher's lounge, it brings up a terrifying prospect to her and her friends. Isn't Reyes married? Why is he making out with Mr. Morrison where anyone could catch them? They had to get to the bottom of this and fast!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All the high school AUs for me~ I just love them so much. Just a short little story this time. All in good fun. Enjoy!

“Man, I can’t wait for gym class!” Lúcio laughed as he bounced by Hana’s locker.

She did her best not to wince in pain. Oh, the joys of being female and in the right age group to potentially have kids. At least it didn’t seem to be a heavy flow this month, just a lot of cramping. She was half-tempted to ask the gym teacher if she could sit out the rest of the week, but even she was excited for gym. Which was surprising for her because she had gone through grade school absolutely hating gym.

“You just want to see his ass,” Hana teased as she grabbed her gym bag.

“What? No, never!” Lúcio squeaked.

“Uh huh, very convincing,” Hana smirked as she closed her locker. “I’ll meet you in the gym.”

Hana walked into the girl’s change room and went straight to one of the stalls. The other girls didn’t say a word as she locked the door behind her. They got it. They didn’t need to draw attention to the fact that one of them was bleeding out of her crotch. She got changed, swapped out a clean pad, and headed for the gym after stuffing her bag into a locker.

She stood with Lúcio near the front of the group of students. Everyone was looking for the teacher; he wouldn’t emerge from his office until the bell rang, but it was always nice to think he might be late and they could catch sight of him before he got changed. One or two of the student helpers were getting volleyballs out and making sure they were properly filled. Hana watched Jesse McCree laugh and bounce a volleyball off of Hanzo Shimada’s shoulders, only for him to get the next one in the face.

“Those aren’t dodgeballs, you two!” a voice bellowed across the gym. Jesse and Hanzo jumped in alarm and tried to hide behind the volleyball rack. “I catch you throwing them like that again and it’s twenty laps with no stops, got it?”

“Yes sir!” they both saluted.

“Knock it off,” the teacher groaned before he lifted his clipboard. “You know your last names and their order; sound off.”

He ticked the names off as they called them out and nodded. Hana heard more than a few sighs behind her as he flicked his gaze towards them. He shifted his hips, putting his weight on his heels as he looked them over.

“Ten lap warm up,” he said. “Lena, lead them off. Three running, two walking. Alternate it. You can do it, everyone, just don’t give up.”

“Yes, sir, Mr. Morrison, sir!” they shouted before hurrying after Lena.

Hana shot a look over her shoulder and watched Mr. Morrison shake his head. Everyone loved to tease him about his time in the military only because he used to be a real hard-ass when he started teaching. You couldn’t get away with anything in his class and he had eyes in the back of his head. He had mellowed out a little bit over the years, supposedly, but he was still tough on his students.

They all loved it. Sure, Mr. Morrison was a hot piece of ass with his blue-blue eyes and half-white, half-blond hair and pouty mouth that was strangely made for smiles of encouragement, but he was more than that. He cared about them. He pushed them because he knew they could do it. He went out of his way to make sure all of them were enjoying themselves. He’d even bought foam dodgeballs so that they didn’t hurt when they hit you; boys were assholes with the regular ones. He was one of the most well-liked teachers in the whole school.

There was only one that might have given him a run for his money. One sexy Spanish teacher by the name of _Señor_ Reyes. Hana did her best not to have crushes on the teachers, but hot damn if she didn’t think Mr. Reyes was the hottest man in his thirties in the world! That hair and that smile and those eyes all wrapped together to make a wonderful bit of eye-candy. And the fact that he was in the best shape ever certainly helped matters.

She was half-convinced that Overwatch High just hired all the sexy teachers they could find to hoard them. Ms. Lacroix, the French teacher, was beautiful too, as was the history teacher, Mr. Wilhelm. Seriously, it wasn’t fair!

* * *

 

“Jack, do you have a moment?”

“Two more laps, guys; almost there!” Jack called before he turned around to smile at Ana Amari. “Hello, Ana. Managed to sneak out of your office?”

Principal Amari rolled her eyes and sighed. “Oh, I wish this was because I was bored,” she said. “No, I’ve had some complaints from the teachers. Again.”

Here we go. Fuckers just couldn’t keep their damn noses to themselves. Didn’t matter what it was; this cliquey school infected even the teachers. Bastards.

“About?”

“They think you’re pushing the students too hard. They’re exhausted for their next classes,” she said.

“They’re supposed to be; it’s gym class,” Jack shook his head. “And I’ve offered to ease up on them and they looked like I told them that Christmas Break was cancelled this year.”

Ana shook her head and went to tease him. Jack’s hand shot out and grabbed Hana Song’s arm as she tried to run past. He looked down at her and frowned.

“Ms. Song, there’s still two laps,” he said sternly.

“I need to use the washroom,” she squeaked.

Jack narrowed his eyes before he caught sight of the stain on the inside of her sweatpants. Blood. Oh dear.

“Hana, I’ll be five minutes, okay?” he said gently. “Do you have a change of clothing?”

“Yes; I was prepared,” she smiled.

“Stick or glove?” he smiled, using the codewords he had explained to the girls in his class at the beginning of the year.

“Stick” was for tampon and “glove” was for a maxi-pad. He knew how difficult it was for girls this age to deal with the fact that they were on their period. Society told them to keep quiet about their bodily functions and he couldn’t just force them to speak openly about it. So he made codewords so they felt comfortable.

“Glove, definitely glove,” she laughed.

He let go of her arm and she darted into the change room. He turned back to Ana and they concluded that the teachers had nothing to be complaining about. She left to return to her office and he headed for his. He dug a heavy-flow maxie pad out of his desk drawers; he had boxes full of supplies because his girls deserved to be supported through everything; and slipped it into his front pocket.

He walked into the girl’s locker room and swept the curtain to the side. First thing he’d done when he started working was set curtains up so that people couldn’t just walk in on the students getting changed. Boys or girls, he didn’t care; they deserved their privacy. He headed for the stalls and knocked on the only occupied one.

“Hana, you okay?” he asked.

“Yah,” she groaned. “Fuck, ow, though.”

“I’m going to slide the pad under the stall door, okay?”

“Got it, Mr. Morrison.”

He heard her scoot forward and he knelt down to hand her the pad. “Sorry if it’s really thick.”

“Hey, if it’ll stop me from ruining another pair of pants, I don’t care,” Hana snorted. “You’re the best, Mr. Morrison.”

“I try,” he chuckled as he straightened up. “Sit the rest of the class out if you have to, Hana. Do you have a plastic bag for your soiled stuff?”

“Yes,” Hana replied as she ripped the pad open. “Thank you.”

“Anytime, Hana,” Jack smiled before he headed out of the change room.

“That’s the last lap,” Lena called as she jogged past.

“Okay, walk it out everyone,” Jack called as he walked onto the court. “Don’t stop moving. Drink your water if you need it. You did very well. Nothing too strenuous today, guys. Just some drills. Jesse, lead the stretches.”

Jack walked amongst the students and helped support their backs as they tried to follow Jesse through his crazy yoga stretches. Hana was sitting on the bleachers in a pair of long sweatpants with her phone out. Normally, he had a strict ‘no phone’ policy in class; people on their phones were likely to get beaned in the head when they should have been paying attention. Since she wasn’t participating, he let it slide.

“Careful,” Jack said as he helped Lúcio stay upright. “Putting too much weight on your one foot. Try like this,” he carefully pushed Lucio’s folded foot down towards his knee, “until you get your balance back.”

“Okay,” Lúcio nodded quickly.

His dark complexion might had hid his blush from other teachers, but Jack was a damn near expert at reading dark skin. Looks like he’d gotten another freshman with a crush on him. Oops. At least Lúcio was harmless and wasn’t as bad as Jesse had been. Almost had to beat the kid back with a stick when he was a freshman. At least he had Hanzo now and never even gave him a second look.

When Jesse was done stretching, they broke into pairs and started their volleyball drills. Jack watched them practice, stepping in when he had to in order to correct something, but he mostly let them work it out on their own. They were a bright bunch and they wouldn’t learn if they didn’t make mistakes.

Jack blew his whistle ten minutes before the bell and let them all go get changed. He helped his student helpers clean up the volleyballs while teasing Hanzo about his peach fuzz because he kept rubbing at it. Hanzo smiled about it, teasing Jack right back about his old man hair. He chased the three of them out of the gym just before the bell rang and retreated to his office.

There was a message waiting for him on his cellphone. He smiled at the name and opened the message.

_‘You look sexy in those sweatpants.’_

_‘Creep,’_ he texted back. _‘Don’t you have work to do?’_

_‘Ah, but you are my work, my dove.’_

_‘Aw. You’re still not getting any of this ass until after school.’_

_‘Oh come on! Just a quickie before the next class?’_

_‘No.’_

_‘You’re killing me, my love.’_

_‘You love it.’_

_‘That ass is mine, Boy Scout. Better watch it or it will be flat tomorrow.’_

_‘That a threat or a promise?’_

He got a waggling eyebrow emoticon back. He laughed loudly, covering his mouth so it didn’t echo so much in his office. He took a picture of him flipping the bird and sent it in return.

_‘I was about to send you a dick pic, but there are children watching me.’_

_‘OMG! Do your fucking job!’_

_‘No :c I want to do you >3’_

_‘Patience, Iago.’_

_‘Forget the cracker, Polly wants your cock~’_

Jack almost fell off his chair from laughing so hard. _‘Rofl.’_

_‘IWTEYO.’_

_‘What?’_

_‘I want to eat you out.’_

This time Jack did fall out of his chair laughing. He loved his husband!

* * *

 

 _Señor_ Reyes took attendance and closed the door to his classroom. Hana did her best to keep her eyes above the belt, but it was very hard to do when the man’s pants were just tight enough to draw attention to his crotch. He was dressed in black and gold today with his hair tousled handsomely over his head. The curls were just starting to grow out and the ends were begging to be played with.

“Shall we begin?” he asked in Spanish. “How is everyone today?”

“Good,” they all answered.

“In love!” someone sighed dreamily.

“Ah,” he purred. “A wonderful emotion, isn’t it? Do you know this person well?”

“He’s a teacher,” they giggled.

“Ooh, even more forbidden,” Reyes grinned devilishly. “Best keep that one close to your heart, pretty girl.”

“But he’s so dreamy,” they whined. “And kind and….”

Reyes held up a hand and did his best to hold a smirk back. “It’s Morrison, isn’t it?” he asked.

“Fuck,” someone cursed.

“Everyone has a crush on that pretty boy,” Reyes laughed. “It’s his eyes, I swear.”

“And his hair,” Hana tapped her lip. “Everyone loves his hair.”

“It does beg to be ruffled,” Reyes shook his head. “Ah, but enough about the poor gym teacher. His ears will be burning all day if we keep this up. But it does give me a wonderful idea for today’s lesson.” He walked back to his desk and flipped through his lesson planner. “Break out the textbooks and turn to Chapter 6. Hold onto your asses, everyone; we’re learning how to be romantic bastards today.”

***

“Okay, how do we conjugate this one again?” Hana asked as she shoved her notebook towards Jesse.

“Mmm,” Jesse swallowed his mouthful of food. “Drop the e and add an o. Or an a if it’s directed at a lady.”

“I’m so glad you do tutoring after class,” Hana groaned. “I already speak Korean and English; why do I need to learn Spanish?”

“Curriculum,” Jesse shrugged as he tore into whatever flaky delicacy Hanzo made for him in Home Economics. “Gotta at least try to teach people another language. Yer not distracted by Reyes’ hair, are you?”

“Nah,” Hana shook her head.

“It’s his bulge than,” Jesse smirked.

“Okay, does the man not have a looser fitting pair of pants?” Hana demanded. “How does it not chafe?!”

“A secret only he knows,” Jesse grinned before he got to his feet. “I gotta get goin’. Big bro’s back from college and he’s making supper tonight.” He rubbed his hands together eagerly. “I’m making a pig of myself.”

Hana waved him off and started putting her things away. She wanted to see if she could catch Mr. Morrison before he left and thank him again for getting her such a heavy-duty pad. She needed it after her uterus decided that everything had to go _now_. She headed for the teacher’s lounge and froze on the other side of the door.

“You’re such a heart-breaker,” Reyes purred.

“Shut up,” Mr. Morrison groaned.

“How many kids is that now, Boy Scout? We aren’t going to have any hearts left at this point.”

“Gabriel, I swear.”

“Oh, and you sound so lovely when you do,” Reyes purred deeper. “Call me a ‘cocksucker’, Jackie.”

“You’re a son of a bitch with a crooked cock,” Mr. Morrison said in Spanish.

Hana’s mouth fell open. She didn’t know Mr. Morrison could speak Spanish! That was hot as hell! And he sounded like a native speaker, too! She heard movement on the other side of the door and cautiously pushed it open.

Her request for Mr. Morrison died on her tongue as she stared at the sight in front of her. Reyes had Mr. Morrison crowded against the counter, one hand holding his thigh against Reyes’ hip and the other buried in the white-and-blond hair as they kissed. Mr. Morrison had one hand braced against the counter and the other digging into Reyes’ scalp. He growled as he turned his head, chasing after Reyes’ tongue in a way that really, really should not have been allowed in school.

Hana let out a weak sound and the two pulled away. Mr. Morrison blinked before he extracted himself from Reyes’ arms. He didn’t look embarrassed, just a little ruffled as he smoothed his shirt out. Apparently, Mr. Morrison also had no shame.

“Hana, are you okay?” he asked. “Your cramps aren’t still bothering you, are they?”

Hana shook her head. Why was she here again? Oh right!

“I wanted to say thank you, again, for helping me,” she smiled. “Um, sorry to interrupt your um….”

“It’s fine,” Mr. Morrison smiled. “ _Señor_ Reyes,” he stuck his tongue out when Reyes did, “gets a little too excited for his own good.”

“And you love it, Boy Scout,” Reyes snorted.

“I should get going,” she coughed and backed up. “Um, thanks again!”

“Any time, Hana,” Mr. Morrison nodded his head.

Hana walked as fast as she could to get away from the staff room, but it wasn’t fast enough. She heard the distinctive slap of a hand against pants. It was a very hard slap too.

“Gabriel Reyes, I’m going to kill you!”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hana, are you sure?” Lúcio stared at her.

She nodded. “Dude, Mr. Morrison damn near had his tongue down Reyes’ throat,” she said. “There’s something there, I’m telling you!”

“But why would Mr. Morrison go for Reyes?” Jamison shook his head. “Makes no sense.”

Sure, they were both sexy as all hell, but Mr. Morrison didn’t seem to be the type to fall for the smooth charms of the Spanish teacher. He was so no-nonsense and Reyes was all about inappropriate dick jokes. It seemed like an odd match.

“Yah,” Lúcio frowned. “Reyes is married.”

“What?” Hana blinked at him.

“You never noticed the gold band on his finger?” Lúcio grinned at her. “Dude’s hitched!”

“So...Mr. Morrison is going after a married man?” Jamison chewed his lip nervously.

“We need to talk to him about it,” Hana said as she got to her feet. “He’ll be in the staff room. Come on.”

The three of them hurried to the staff room and poked their heads in. Mr. Morrison was nowhere to be seen, but Reyes was nursing a large mug of coffee and going over his day-planner. Hana glanced at the other two before she took a deep breath and walked in.

“Morning, _Señor_ Reyes,” she greeted. “Have you seen Mr. Morrison around?”

“He just went down to the gym,” he said as he looked up. “Something wrong?”

“Sort of,” she said as Jamie and Lúcio half-hid behind her. “Um, it’s about what I saw you and him...doing yesterday.”

“Ah,” Reyes chuckled and dropped his chin into a hand. “Didn’t startle you too much, did we?”

“Are you two...dating?” she asked carefully.

Reyes grinned and shook his head. “No, we aren’t.”

Why was he grinning like that? Was he proud that Mr. Morrison was his side-project? Well, maybe he was. It would suit his personality, she supposed.

“Then why were you kissing him?” Lúcio demanded. “You’re better than that, Reyes!”

Reyes blinked and lifted his head. “Excuse me?”

“You’re married!” Lucio shook his head. “Why are you kissing him when you are already in a relationship?”

Reyes’ mouth twisted around a laugh as he looked at the ceiling. “Give me strength,” he chuckled before giving them a wicked smile. “You’re very right, Lúcio. I am married. To Jack Morrison.”

The silence that descended on them was deafening. They stared at Reyes for a very long time before they all shouted at once.

“You married him!?”

“You’re gay?!”

“You get to tap that ass on a regular basis?!”

Hana and Lúcio glared at Jamie for that last question. He blinked and gave his customary “what” at their expressions. Man could rig just about anything together with a wire and a battery, but did not know what a good question to ask was and what wasn’t. Reyes let out a chuckle and returned to his day-planner.

“Yes, to all three questions,” he smirked. “Now, don’t you three have classes to get ready for?”

Hana gave the other two a shove before they beat a hasty retreat. She glanced over her shoulder and watched Reyes tap on his cellphone screen. He was probably texting Mr. Morrison. Shit. They were so going to get it in gym calss.

***

“Wait, y’all didn’t know that?” Jesse stared at the class in disbelief. “Everyone knows that Morrison and Reyes are married!”

“We didn’t!” the entire gym class shouted.

“Ho-lee shit,” Jesse clapped a hand to his forehead. “Y’all never noticed how much Reyes compliments Morrison in his class? How he doesn’t get mad when he finds out people have crushes on Morrison? Dude gets a kick out of it! Thinks it’s hilarious that people want his hubby so bad.”

“What about Mr. Morrison?” Hana asked.

“What about me, Ms. Song?” Mr. Morrison called.

Everyone jumped and spun around, staring at Mr. Morrison guiltily. He lifted a white eyebrow before he crossed his arms over his chest. He gave them each a pointed look before he shook his head.

“Gossiping in my class about me, are we?” he asked.

“No sir!” Lúcio squeaked. “Just uh...confirming some facts?”

“About how you confronted _Señor_ Reyes in the staff room this morning?” he smirked.

Lúcio wilted and hid behind Hana. Jesse let out a chuckle and stepped forward, setting his hands on his hips. Big brother Jesse to the rescue!

“Aw, come on, _jefe_ , ease up on them,” he laughed. “Not their fault you don’t wear your wedding ring to school.”

“Hmm,” Mr. Morrison shook his head. “True, but would they have put two and two together to figure out that Reyes and I are married? Not that it is really any of your business.”

“I bet he’s a screamer,” Jamie snickered. “That’s why he doesn’t want us to know.”

A blush spread across Mr. Morrison’s face. He somehow managed to look like a schoolboy caught in a lie rather than a military veteran. It was adorable and Hana just wanted to pinch his cheeks.

“Fawkes, start running laps,” he ordered. “I’ll let you know when you can stop.”

Jamie let out a whine but did as he was told. Mr. Morrison gave them a pointed look and they wisely let the subject drop. They started their stretches for the class, following Jesse and doing their best not to notice Jamie jogging around the court.

* * *

 

“So, how did you and Mr. Morrison meet?”

Gabriel smiled as he closed the door to the class. The students were looking at him eagerly.  No doubt Jack had been taunting them all gym class with the fact that he wasn’t going to say a word. Of course they knew that he would happily talk about his beloved; he was a big believer in romance and their love life was a huge romance novel just waiting to be devoured.

“Ah, what a tale that is,” he chuckled as he leaned on his desk. “You know that Jack served in the army, correct?” They all nodded. “Well, I used the program offered by the armed forces to get through college. We were both in class together.”

“Aww!”

“Don’t let him fool you; it wasn’t romantic,” Jack called as he leaned on the doorframe.

“Didn’t I close that?” Gabriel teased.

“You’ve known me how long and you haven’t figured out there isn’t a door I can’t open silently?” Jack smirked. “You left your cellphone in the staff room, again. One of these days I’m going to let someone hack it and let them get on your Facebook. Then you’ll be sorry.”

Gabriel held his hand out and Jack walked forward to hand off the cellphone. Gabriel slipped his hand past Jack’s and grabbed his arm. He yanked his husband forward and kissed him, running his hand up between his shoulders.

“You know, I give students shit for doing that,” Jack commented as he pulled away.

“Hmm, do as you’re told, not as you see,” Gabriel purred as he brushed a knuckle down Jack’s cheek.

“Aw!”

“He thinks he’s quite the catch,” Jack smirked as he kissed Gabriel’s nose. “He was a complete and utter jackass when I first met him.”

“Ah, _mi sol_ , how could I handle the emotions going through me when I first saw your golden hair?” he asked. “Or your beautiful eyes? Or that smile?” He wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist and pulled him close. “ _Mi sol_ , you were the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes on.”

“So you reverted to a second-grader pulling on the cute girl’s pigtails,” Jack smirked and glanced over his shoulder. “Don’t fall for it, everyone. Abuse isn’t okay.”

“But you’re with him now!” Jamie shouted.

“I made him work for it,” Jack smirked and poked Gabriel’s nose. “Didn’t I, _pendejo_?”

Gabriel cupped his cheek and nuzzled it. “You did and I almost lost you,” he murmured.

“Ssh,” Jack kissed him. “I’m fine, remember?”

Gabriel held his husband close and ignored the worried looks the students were giving them. He almost lost Jack to an IED and he still woke up in a cold sweat remembering the phone call he got from Jack’s mother begging him to fly out to Indiana. He could still see Jack covered in bandages with a tube down his throat to keep his airways open. He remembered the very real fear that his sunshine might not pull through.

“I was so scared,” he whispered.

“I know,” Jack soothed as he laced their fingers together. “I know. So, what were you planning on teaching the students today?”

Gabriel nuzzled Jack’s face once more before he shrugged a shoulder. “I was planning on teaching them their colours,” he teased.

“Oh, wonderful,” Jack smiled as he switched easily into Spanish. “I’m good with that.”

* * *

 

“Happy Birthday!”

Jack almost jumped out of his skin as his gym class screamed at him. Gabriel was laughing off to the side, his signature shit-eating grin in place. Jack let out a laugh and pressed a hand to his chest.

“Really?” he demanded as Gabriel walked forward to kiss him. “Did you have to yell? The acoustics in here are terrible!”

Gabriel pulled him close and chuckled. “Well, they insisted I let them help me surprise you,” he teased.

“Oh, how kind of them,” Jack snorted before he spotted someone off to the side. “No.”

The woman smirked and waved her purple and pink nails at him. Jack let out a laugh before he charged over and scooped his daughter into his arms. He kissed over Sombra’s face, squeezing her to his chest as she hugged him tightly.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in school?” he demanded as he set her back on her feet. “Three states over?”

“Oh please, like I’m going to miss my Dad’s birthday,” Sombra rolled her eyes and booped his nose. “You know me better than that, Dad.”

“Your schooling,” he tried to scold before she pushed out her bottom lip. “Don’t give me that look. It only works on him.” He jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

Sombra tried to wibble her lip, but Jack wasn’t falling for it. He crossed his arms over his chest and she threw her hands in the air.

“Fine, yesh,” she groaned before hugging him. “I missed you, Dad.”

“I missed you too,” he crooned. “Now put my phone back in my pocket, you little thief.”

“There’s no way you felt that,” she huffed as she put his phone back in his pocket. “So unfair.”

“I know how your little fingers work,” he smirked. “Just for that, you get to help me teach them how to Tango.”

Sombra’s eyes lit up and she bounced on the spot. “Oh, yes please!”

Jack laughed as he partnered everyone off and had Jesse start the music. Time to wow them all with his and Sombra’s amazing dance skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they have discovered the truth! And it turns out that Jack and Gabe are the sappiest couple ever. Why didn't they do anything sooner? Beginning of the year mayhem. And a certain daughter ditched school to be with her daddy on his birthday. D'aw~
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed that adorable little story. Who knows, there might be more stories for this AU kicking around soon enough. We'll see~

**Author's Note:**

> Jack, Gabe, honeys, you should know better than to be making out in the staff room. Anyone could walk in on you and not everyone is down for watching two hot guys make out like sixteen-year-olds.


End file.
